This disclosure relates generally to fluid systems, and particularly to actuated systems for dispensing fluids from reservoirs. More specifically, the disclosure relates to selectively actuated systems with a plurality of fluid reservoirs in the form of cartridges. Particular applications include, but are not limited to, selectively actuated skin treatment dispensing systems for personalized skin care products.
Fluid dispensing systems are utilized to deliver a variety of different materials such as soaps, cleaners, perfumes, antibiotic agents, lotions, adhesives and other household and personal hygiene products. Fluid dispensing systems can also be used to provide skin care products, including lotions, moisturizes, and creams.
Generally, fluid dispensers are divided into manual or mechanically actuated designs, and automated (e.g. electrically actuated) systems. Depending on application, manually-operated dispenser systems typically generate a single fluid stream from an individual fluid reservoir, but mixed-component designs are also known. Automated dispenser systems may include additional features, for example automated timing and flow control, and both manual and automated dispensers may incorporate refillable or disposable (single-use) fluid reservoirs.
Nonetheless, advanced skin care systems and other precision fluid delivery applications may require new features that are not found in the prior art. In particular, the full range of new and personalized skin care products is not available in standard single-use dispensers, and existing refillable systems face a range of engineering challenges. Moreover, to the extent a skin care regimen uses multiple products, requires mixing of custom-selected products or is based on use of multiple products to be applied at different times in a day, the prior art lacks a solution that supports such a more complex regimen and enables a user to follow it. Other challenges include the need for improved product delivery, reduced waste, and ease of use, coupled with an ongoing demand for increased reliability and service life.
Product contamination is also an important consideration, in both disposable and refillable designs. As a result, there is a continuing need for advanced fluid dispensing systems, which can provide an improved user experience without suffering the known engineering deficiencies of the prior art. In particular, there is a need for more advanced, selectively actuated fluid dispensing systems, which can be utilized with a range of different fluid reservoirs and adapted to precision fluid dispensing applications in a hygienic environment, including advanced, personalized skin care applications.